


Sunflowers

by etothey



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: Sharing a bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/gifts).




End file.
